As illustrated in FIG. 1, a tennis racket includes a head 1, a shaft 11 extending from the head 1 and a handle 2 connected to the shaft 11. The severe shocks due to the impact when a ball hitting the racket will be resisted by the hand so as to reduce the shaking of the racket. The shaking of the racket is illustrated in FIG. 3 and will be borne by the player's hand so that the player's hand feel uncomfortable even feel painful if the impact is big enough. Referring to FIG. 2, the handle 2 has an end cap 3 mounted thereto and the end cap 3 is tapered in its outside. A flange 31 extends inwardly from the inside of the end cap 3 and a board comprising a body 5 and an engaging plate 51 is engaged with the end cap 3. When a shock is transferred from the racket to the handle 4, the player's hand has to hold the handle tightly to reduce the shaking. Therefore, everytime the ball hits the racket, the player consumes his/her effort to reduce the shaking of the racket.
The present invention intends to provide a handle which has a swinging means connected to the end cap and the swinging means is received in the handle so that the shocks transferred from the racket will be absorbed by the swinging means and the shaking of the handle is therefore reduced. The handle of the present invention effectively reduce the shaking of the handle and resolves the shortcomings found in the conventional tennis racket handle.